Hanya Keinginanku
by yamanaka chuii uchiha
Summary: ini semua keinginanku / aku sangat menyesalinya / aku kira semuanya sudah berakhir / Bad summary. RnR please...


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story © yamanaka chuii uchiha**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje dll**

* * *

Ya. Memang aku yang menginginkannya. Ya. Memang aku yang mengharapkannya. Ya. Memang aku yang selalu memimpikannya. Ya. Memang aku yang ingin merasakanya. Ya. Memang aku yang ingin menikmatinya. Ya. Semuanya memang berawal dari keinginanku. Ya. Semuanya memang salahku. Salahku. Salahku. Aku tau itu semua salahku. Aku menyesalinya. Sangat menyesalinya.

Aku berfikir dengan begitu semuanya akan berakhir, akan kembali seperti semula, akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang dulu memenuhi kehidupanku, akan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin kurasakan, menjalaninya tanpa beban, menjalaninya tanpa keluhan, menjalaninya tanpa rintihan, menjalaninya tanpa penyesalan. Aku ingin menggapainya. Tapi semakin aku menginginkannya semakin kebahagiaan itu menjauhiku, melihatku tanpa belas kasihan, menyiksaku tanpa ber-peri kemanusiaan.

Sungguh. Aku sangat menyesalinya. Aku ingin semuanya berakhir sekarang juga. Ingin lari dari kenyataan ini. Ya. Aku tau, itu adalah kelakuan seorang pecundang. Dan itulah aku seorang PECUNDANG. Aku memang tak bisa apa-apa. Aku hanya duduk di sudut ruangan. Menutup telingaku rapat-rapat. Sesekali terisak kecil, sampai jatuh tertidur. Begitupun tak ada yang peduli padaku. Mereka tak melihatku. Mereka tak menganggapku ada. Mereka membiarkan aku terbenam dalam kegelapan ini. Dunia yang seakan-akan menjauhiku. Seakan-akan jijik melihatku.

Aku menderita. Apa mereka tak melihatnya?! Sungguh. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Tak ada tempat bagiku. Tak ada teman untukku.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"BERHENTILAH MINUM ITU!"

"APA PEDULIMU?"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

"MEMANG KAU INI SIAPA?"

"OH, JADI KAU MENGANGGAPKU TAK ADA?"

"MEMANG KAU INGIN KUANGGAP APA?"

"KERJAANMU HANYA MENGHABISKAN UANG SAJA! MEMANG MUDAH MENCARI UANG HEH?!"

"CIH, BERHENTILAH BERLAGAK SEPERTI KAU TAK MELAKUKANNYA SAJA!"

Hanya itu yang selalu kudengar. Tak ada kasih sayang. Tak ada pelukan, tak ada belaian. Tak ada senyuman. Tak ada keharmonisan. Tak ada kata 'maaf'. Tak ada kata damai. Semuanya hanya bertengkar. Bertengar. Dan bertengar. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku ingin menghetikannya.

"MASUK KE KAMAR DAN JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

Selalu itu yang kudapatkan. Aku lelah. Aku menyesal telah dilahirkan. Tou-san, Kaa-san berhentilah ku mohon. Kumohon.

.

.

.

Sesak. Rasa sesak ini. Pusing. Kepalaku terasa berat. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa sakit? Sangat sakit. Aku tak kuat. Kurasakan tubuhku menegang. Kaku. Berhenti. Lemah. Sangat lemah. Tak ada yang kurasakan. Semuanya seolah menghilang. Rasa sakit, sesak semuanya tak ada.

Cahaya. Hanya setitik cahaya. Cahaya itu semakin membesar. Menelan kegelapan disekitarku. Dan…

"Yokatta, terima kasih Kami-sama."

Sebuah suara. Isakan dan nada kegembiraan. Suara seorang wanita. Aku mengenalnya. Tapi aku tak mengingatnya. Kukerjapkan mataku berulang kali, sampai kesadaranku terkumpul sepenuhnya. Kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya, rambut pirang.

"Kaa-san?" tanyaku.

"Iya hime. Kaa-san disini. Kau bisa mendengar Kaa-san?"

"Sungguh itu Kaa-san?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Kurasakan pelukan hangat di tubuhku. Pelukan ini yang kurindukan. Ingin kubalas. Tapi.. apa yang terjadi? Aku tak merasakan apapun. Hanya rasa hangat. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kaa-san, kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak?" Tanyaku.

"Apa?" kulihat Kaa-san membulatkan matanya. Kulihat juga Kaa-san khawatir.

Aku mengerti. Ya. Aku mengerti sekarang. Inilah yang kuinginkan. Sesuatu yang dapat mempererat hubunganku dan kedua orang tuaku. Penyakit. Inilah yang kuinginkan. Aku tahu resikonya. Jika aku sakit memang ada kesempatan untukku untuk merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Tapi sedikit kesempatan untukku merasakannya lebih lama. Resiko yang harus kuterima. Aku tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Aku tersenyum. Menunjukkan senyum tulusku. Melihatkan rasa bahagiaku. Tak kupedulikan tubuhku yang terbaring kaku. Kutunjukkan kalau aku kuat. Ingin ku tunjukkan kalau aku bisa menghadapi ini. Karena, ini adalah keinginanku. Keinginanku yang terpendam.

.

.

.

Semakin hari aku rasa kebahagiaan itu semakin melengkap. Kuperhatikan Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang selalu tersenyum. Memberiku semangat hidup. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Hingga suatu hari aku sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan kedua tanganku. Sehingga aku dapat berjalan-jalan–pakai kursi roda–di sekitar rumah sakit.

Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan Tou-san dan Kaa-san.

"AKU SUDAH BILANGKAN! BERHENTILAH MINUM ITU! KITA SEDANG BUTUH UANG UNTUK PENGOBATAN INO!"

"AKH.. AKU TAK BISA BERHENTI!"

"KAU SELALU SAJA EGOIS"

"DASAR ANAK TAK BERGUNA! KERJAANNYA HANYA MEMBUAT ORANG TUANYA SUSAH"

"KAU!"

Aku tak kuat untuk terus mendengar percakapan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku pikir semuanya sudah selesai. Sudah berakhir. Dan memulai lembaran baru. Tapi apa? Ternyata semuanya salah.

GUBRAKK…

Tak ada yang kurasakan. Tapi aku tahu, aku terjatuh. Semuanya mati rasa. Semangatku yang dulu bangkit, kini lenyap tak tersisa. Ingin rasanya untuk menghilang. Ingin rasanya melupakan semuanya yang pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun. Terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Kulihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san menangis. Aku tak peduli. Aku kehilangan semuanya. Senyumku. Perasaanku. Bahkan suaraku.

Aku berada di depannya. Didepan sorang gadis berambut pirang pucat. Yang disertai wajah pusat pasi. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Tatapannya kosong. Tampak tak ada semangat hidup di matanya. Dialah yang selalu ada untukku. Dialah yang selalu hadir saat aku hadir. Dialah yang selalu murung saat aku murung. Dialah yang selalu menangis saat aku menangis.

Air mata yang selalu kuteteskan dari sudut beningku, diapun ikut mengeluarkan air matanya. Dialah yang selalu memahamiku disetiap keadaan. Dia tak pernah tersenyum kala aku sedih. Dia tak pernah tertawa kala aku menangis. Dia ikut bahagia kala aku senang. Dia akan menangis kala aku menangis. Dialah sang bayang. Bayang dalam kaca.

Didalam kaca aku akan melihat dia seseorang yang bisa memahamiku, empati dan simpati terhadap apa yang aku rasakan. Dia selalu menatapku saat aku menatapnya.

Tanpa kusadari setetes air mata jatuh melalui pipiku. Aku melihatnya. Dia juga merasakannya. Merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

Nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Bahagia. Ada seseorang yang mengerti aku.

Aku membuka mulutku. Kucoba untuk mengeluarkan suaraku. Ingin ku ucapkan kalimat terakhirku.

"Ka-kaa-san… To-tou-san, a- a-ku me-nya-yangi ka-li-an," kata itu meluncur perlahan dari mulutku. Ku tarik sudut-sudut bibirku. Membentuk senyuman. Senyuman tulus. Senyuman yang terakhir kali akan ku perlihatkan. Senyuman yang akan menyertaiku nanti.

Tenang. Sekarang aku tenang. Melihat janji kedua orang tuaku. Janji yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Seumur hidupku. Sampai aku menutup mataku.. pada detik ini..

**OWARI**

* * *

Hai minna-san lama gk ketemu #emangPernahKetemu? Ok ini adalah fic ke 3 aku. Gomen klo jelek dan sedikit hehehe… gomen juga kalau feel nya gak kerasa.

RnR onegai ^^

Arigatou


End file.
